Clothing
by Evil-er-Tayuya
Summary: Why do you wear that' Ed pointed. It seemed that Ed and Envy had different styles and purposes for clothes. EdxEnvy, yaoi


**A/N **this is my resent obsession – ed x envy. This is my first attempt in shonen-ai (boy love, don't like - better get out while u still can), so…..

Disclaimer: I do not own FMA. If I did…well there would be no plot and hundreds of lemons. Wouldn't that be nice :3?

Sorry for spelling, grammar and other mistakes. Don't be surprised - I have NO idea where I should put commas and other exclamation marks. I'm just plain stupid x3

oxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

'Why do you wear that?' The golden-eyed male pointed.

First of all Envy was puzzled. He wasn't wearing anything out of the ordinary. Well…at least for him. And Ed should have been more then accustomed to the sin wearing clothes like that. So what was his dear lovers' problem?

'Wear what?' Envy finally enquired. 'This is my casual clothing'. To make a point the green haired teen checked him self out. As he thought, there was nothing wrong. As always, Envy was wearing the skimpy skort that didn't even reach mid-tight and an evenly skimpy shirt. His head/hair band seemed to be in place, not like last time: during one of their sex acts the 'damned pieced of cloth' according to Ed fell over the green-haired teen's eyes. Since then, Ed was always teasing Envy that even little girls knew how to tie their hair/head bands. Who was the Chibi calling a girl….? Edward would never dare to call the dominant, overprotective male a girl. At least that was what the sin thought. Now really, if Envy was a 'girl', then what did that make Hagane (spelling?)?

'It's freezing outside. Shouldn't you be wearing something more suited for the weather?' Edward stated.

Indeed it was almost the end of winter, Fullmetal's favorite season. Because of Ed's love for white fluffy snow, the said couple was now staying in the countryside. The teens had decided to spend their holidays quietly for once: Ed without Winry, aunt Pinako and Al, who Ed didn't mind that much, and Envy without … Well the honey-haired teen didn't know much about how Envy had spent his holidays in the past, but he sure as hell could say that his purple-eyed lover did not enjoy big and loud gatherings at all. The winter parties weren't that big, but they were surely loud - after all, Winry was there. So was eggnog, cider, other alcoholic drinks and sugar. Since Winry was already legal, that meant the girl didn't have to hide drinking and Al could have all the sugar his little heart desired. So after the first party Envy clearly stated that Ed was either socializing with his family or him. On Edward's account that wasn't pretty nice, but hey - who said anything about Envy being nice? The boy of course chose his lover.

'Awww. How cute. You're worried.' Envy taunted.' I'm a homunculus and an old one at that. I've been here for more then 400 years. A simple cold can't kill me.' the sin snickered waving Edward off. 'Or maybe you don't like my clothing?' the sin' violet eyes turned into slits. It was quite frightening how Envy could be bi-polar. One second he was making fun of you and the next the sin could be ready to slash your throat.

'It's not that!' Ed quickly defended seeing the sin's discomfort.' I'm just curious why you wear the same clothes all the time.'

The alchemist did have a point there. Envy never changed his clothes. It didn't matter to the sin if it was summer, autumn or spring. Nor did he dress formal for celebrations such as Ed's birthday or their dating anniversary. Edward really didn't mind that, but was curious how the wild-haired teen could keep his clothes like new. The alchemist's clothes somehow always ended up ripped up and torn…

'It's comfortable.' Envy simply stated. Then a playful sneer adored the sins' face. 'That and because these clothes are easy to strip, if you catch my drift, Chiby-san.'

Instantly Ed blushed. After mere seconds his brain registered the 'evil' word: Chibi-san. Four or five anime veins suddenly popped on his forehead (it was hard for Envy to tell the exact number because of Edward's long fringe).

'Who the hell are you calling a cute-little-kissable-pipsqueak??!?!??!' The alchemist shrieked. It would have been really hard to understand the last few words because they were yelled in inhuman speed, but luckily Envy's hearing was damn great and the male was used to Ed's little (**a/n **lol xD) outbursts.

'mmm… kissable?' Envy smirked.' Well, I pretty much have to agree with that.'

The honey-haired teen didn't even have time to argue because he was shushed with the mouth of his lover. Warm lips moved against rougher, more bruised ones. The taller male started forcefully nibbling on the other's lover lip. Envy never asked for permission. He gained it.

Ed moaned into the kiss. The kiss they were sharing was much more passionate than the usual aggressive kisses given by Envy. The famous alchemist felt like he was truly in heaven. His lover was kissing him and it was snowing outside. All in all it seemed like one of the cliché pictures on Christmas cards. Only this was real.

Something or more likely someone snapped Edward out of his thoughts. The teen felt strong hands wandering everywhere, but mostly towards his southern regions. He felt Envy smirking into the kiss.

Everything happened in a blink of an eye. Envy bit hard on Edward's bottom lip earning a surprised yelp. The green-haired teen took this as a perfect opportunity to stick his tongue into Ed's wet mouth. Right after that, one of the sin's hands started fiercely rubbing Ed's erection. The alchemist hadn't even registered when the sin got his hand down there.

After the tongue battle, which was won by Envy, of course, Edward was blushing furiously. He tried to convince himself that it wasn't because he almost got a handjob, but the little voice in his head kept stating otherwise.

'Echmm… I better get dinner started then…' the clearly shorter male said with a little stutter. He only wished his voice didn't sound so pathetic to Envy like it did to him.

'No.' the green-haired homunculus stated as a matter of a fact.

'Eh? Um…aren't you hungry, Envy?' Ed questioned while rubbing the back of his head. He used to do so only when really nervous: there was no telling what the sin was going to do next. Again Edward hoped that Envy missed this sign of his nervousness. 'You... Don't expect me to make something edible for you later then!'

'I don't think I'll have time for eating and...' The said male plainly answered.

Unceremoniously Envy walked over to Ed before grabbing the shorter teen's shoulders and kissing him fully on the lips.

'And I doubt that you'll have time to cook as well.' Envy gave his lover a taunting smirk and stuck his hands under Ed's shirt. A short moan was heard from the alchemist as Envy's hands started to tease the sensitive skin. When the sin got bored of the lack of…activity, he took off his lover's shirt, but firstly looked right into Edward's eyes. The yellow orbs seemed somewhat dazzled and the look was distracted, but excited at the same time.

Smirking to that, the greenhead started teasing Ed's nipples, tweaking and rubbing them with his warm hands. The blond couldn't help but give Envy yet another of his moans. Feeling the homunculus' burning fingers on his sensitive skin was such an intoxicating sensation, that Edward couldn't help but loudly approve the male's ministrations.

Deciding against attacking Ed's mouth again, the sin chose his collar bone and neck, leaving red and vet traits. He was more than sure that tomorrow there would be hickeys. Meanwhile the yellow-eyed male could do nothing but moan in response. Ed had tried bringing their bodies closer for some body heat, but failed miserably, because if he'd wrapped his arms around Envy, the older male couldn't let his arms roam all over Ed's torso and the sin was having none of that. Finally, the green-head left Ed's nipples alone and stated focusing on his lover's stomach. He couldn't do much there, so he only rubbed and stroked the muscles.

Feeling quite done with the caressing, Envy took one step back. It seemed like the male was admiring his work. An arrogant smirk adored the sin's face: not everybody could make the tough, stubborn alchemist moan in pleasure. Ed's face was flushed and there was a little line of drool coming from his mouth.

Looking pleased, the homunculus took a step forward to bring his and Ed's bodies closer. Instinctively Edward's arms snaked around Envy's shoulders. Bringing their bodies even closer, Ed kissed the green-haired male tenderly. The loving kiss didn't last long, because Envy's mouth went lover, again to suck on the sensitive skin of Ed's neck. Moving more to the right, Envy licked the place where Edward's automail arm connected to his shoulder. The alchemist gasped at the touch - the skin and flesh there were really sensitive - and the male could only hope Envy didn't get one of his 'great' ideas.

Moving even lover the sin took one of Ed's nipples into his mouth. Running his tongue over the erect bud, the teen groaned sending some vibrations to Edward. Envy didn't stop there for long as well. The green-head ran his tongue down Ed's torso leaving a wet trait of saliva. So he could reach more, the sin got down on his knees. At the sight Edward's heart started beating faster and faster: he knew what that mean and could not wait any longer.

Meanwhile the sin ignored his lover's obvious excitement. Envy took his sweat time teasing and torturing the shorter male's body. Usually he didn't like long foreplays, but seeing that this was more like torture to Ed, the teen didn't stop. It was true that Envy did have sadistic tendencies.

Edward shivered when the older teen liked his bellybutton. Envy was such a tease. Moving up, the green-head's hands settled down on the back of Edo's pants, making the alchemist gasp.

'Shhh, hush Chibi-san' Envy whispered. Ed didn't even notice how his lover's voice had changed. Previously it was crude and cocky, but now it was dripping with lust, caring and passion.

The homunculus brought his hands in front of younger male's pants. Hastily he unbuckled the belt, throwing it somewhere with a soft 'clang', unbuttoned the pants, unzipped the fly and literally ripped the pants off of Edward. The said blonde noticed that his pants were gone only when cold air hit his bare legs making goosebumps appear. He didn't have time to pounder why in the world Envy had unbuttoned the pants if he was going to tear the pants off of him.

After throwing the now torn pants away, Envy glared at Ed's boxers. He never understood why his lover wore so many covering clothes. Throwing the offending piece of clothing a last look, the greenhead quickly removed the boxers and was met by his lover's throbbing erection. Giving the younger male's manhood a few long licks, Envy took it all into his hot wet mouth. Sucking gently, the sin ran his tongue down to the base of the blond's cock.

Edward knew Envy could suck harder and move up and down much faster, but that was the main problem: the homunculus was a god damned tease! Seeing only one way to make thing go his way, Ed put this hands on the back of Envy's head and pushing the head a little closer to his groin, encouraging the male to pick up his pace.

Much to Ed's disappointment, the sin didn't comply straight away. Firstly Envy cupped his balls, massaging and stoking them. Only later did he start humming and deep-throating the male. When Ed finally came with a load moan, the homunculus quickly swallowed the milky substance. Licking the alchemist dry, the green-haired male stood up.

'Now lay down.' the sin ordered stripping his clothes. Walking to the rucksack with all their clothes and personal items Envy started digging in the bag like he was looking for something. Looking pleased with himself, the male finally pulled out a bottle that looked suspiciously like the same lube Ed and Envy used back at home.

'Hey, Envy, how did you get… ?' Ed started but never finished because Envy glared at him.

'Would you rather I didn't?' he squeezed the tube and rubbed the substance on his stone-hard manhood. 'Be grateful for once, Chiby-san; I can easily make-do without the lube.'

Smiling at his lover's 'concern', Edward lied down. It didn't matter for the two males that they were going to have sex on the floor, in the middle of a random room.

Envy came back as seductively as he could. Gently he leaned to Ed and started caressing his back. The homunculus' fingers went down and down till they stopped in front of the honey-haired male's entrance. Slowly at first, the sin slipped one of his wet fingers (from the lube) inside of Edward. Seeing that the boy was OK, Envy slipped another finger and started scissoring them, stretching Ed out. The alchemist shivered when the two fingers spread and moaned when the third finger was added. His breath became ragged when all the fingers started moving in and out, reminding Edward of the other organ, which would soon replace those long fingers.

When the smaller male started rocking his hips desperately trying to mach the pace and get more, Envy withdrew his hand. Chuckling when Ed groaned showing his frustration, the male positioned his member in front of the opening. The alchemist gasped from the sudden intrusions; later he would definitely have to point to Envy, that a warning was always welcomed.

The sin stopped. Did he do something wrong again? Damn. He stayed completely still inside Edward, ignoring the painfully throbbing flesh.

'Damn you, just move,' Edward spat.

Seeing this as perfect 'I'm sorry' Envy licked and kissed the honey-haired teen's ear. Starting as gently as he could, the sin moved in and out of his lover's tight and wet entrance. Thinking it was time to speed up; the green-head looked at Ed's face. The smaller male's mouth was already starting to form into a small 'O' and his half lidded eyes shone in pure ecstasy. When an anxious moan left the alchemist's lips, Envy knew he'd found his answer.

Speeding up and gaining more force, Envy started looking for his main objective. Slamming hard in many angles, he finally found what he was looking for, followed with a loud scream from the uke; Ed's prostate.

'ugh.. EN..en-vyyy, ha-aarder!' the said male managed to scream. He was already seeing big, white and black spots everywhere.

Happy to be of service, the homunculus drastically changed the speed. Now he was going so hard and fast, that his balls hit Ed's ass every time with a 'slap' noise. Their groans, grunts and cries from pleasure grew louder and more frequent. Envy only wished that they could stay like this forever: just the two of them in a cozy mountain hut, or some abandoned beach house – whatever Ed wanted better.

Moving his hands from his lover's outer tights, Envy wrapped one of his hands around the yet again erect manhood of the blonde. Giving the piece of flesh a few hard strokes, the homunculus felt his lover's body tense.

'I-I think I'm co-ming!' the alchemist moaned.

Encouraged by that statement, the sin didn't stop. He synchronized his hand and his hips and started pounding directly where Ed's prostate should be.

'When you… come, moan my name Edo' Envy licked the said male's neck.' Don't hold back.'

All those actions, words made the alchemist feel so full. He threw his head back when the sin squeezed his member. Ecstasy shook his whole body; waves of pleasure went up and down the younger male's spine. All his muscles tensed even more and the name of his lover escaped Ed's mouth when he exploded into Envy's awaiting hand.

When the male under him screamed his name, the homunculus knew he'd come. Not stopping because of that, the sin thrursted in and out the teen as hard as he could, feeling himself near the peak.

'Moan for me chibi!' Envy ordered. He was out of breath, and one could only wonder how the male managed to talk in full sentences.

'nhhhmn…hnnn.' Ed tried to reply, but only singly syllables left his mouth. Pissed at that, Envy repeated his request, but now emphasizing his every word with a thrust of his hips.

'ahh! Envyyyy!' the blonde now managed to scream. The pleasure seemed to be slowly wearing off and Ed could think clearer this time.

'EdOO..' Envy spilled his hot seed into his lover with great force. He finished with a couple of rapid thrusts and then lied down on the back of his lover. Still shivering from the pleasure, Envy decided to stay inside Ed until he could catch his breath. Ed quietly moaned for the last time when the sin finally pulled out. Both feeling exhausted, the two teens cuddled for some body heat. Now they were both hot and sweaty, but the males knew they would cool down really fast.

Looking through the window, Ed noted that it was still snowing. The serenity made him feel more warm and cozy inside then he already was.

'He, look, it was snowing when we started, and it's still snowing now, Envy.' The alchemist pointed to the window. He was sure Envy didn't notice things like that; the teen wasn't romantic and nor did he pay attention to pointless things.

'You're looking through the window, when you could be looking at me?' Envy faked pouting. 'You'd hurt me chiby. Right here.' The homunculus locked his and Ed's fingers and put the hand on his chest. 'I think, now you have to make it up for me.' A huge smirk spread across the sin's face.

The younger teen gulped. He knew that if he didn't agree to 'make it up' for Envy, he'd never hear the end of this. As tough and cocky the homunculus was, he was also a real drama queen. Sighing dramatically, Edward asked with a simple 'how?'.

'Bring some pillows and a comforted.' The male smiled. He too wasn't always about sex and had his times of caresses and kindness.

Ed perked up at the though of cuddling with his lower. He quickly stood up and made a beeline towards the rucksack. Digging in the sack much like Envy had, the alchemist noticed something in a far corner. Taking a closer look, the blond frowned.

'Did you have to rib my pants again, Envy?!'

xoxoxooxoxoxooxoxo

Fin.

I enjoyed writing this, but now I'm really tired. This was supposed to be a small break from my studying. I have an exam tmr. Crap x(

I hoped you liked it, and if you did (or didn't for that matter) **review **and tell me what u think :)

Idk, I still haven't decided if this will be a one-shot, or smth more. If you like it, I'd be more that happy to make smth up. Cheers!

**If you review, a bunny will give u a cookie :3**


End file.
